


Puppy Training

by ruffruffren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly Blue has had enough watching Aoba get all the action. Stuck inside his mind and without a body of his own, there’s only one way he can have his own fun. Sly overpowers Aoba and uses his Scrap ability, pulling Ren into him. With the dog at his mercy, he decides to teach him a thing or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Training

'Puppy 101,' Ren read the bold lettering sprawled across the top of the magazine with faint distaste, 'Aoba…'

Waving his hand dismissively Aoba sat himself down on the bed bedside him, the mattress sinking under the weight of both their frames. It was a rickety old bed even before their relationship… developed, but now the worn out springs wheezed and creaked with the slightest of movement. ‘It’s just a magazine. I thought you might like to read something a little different for once.’

'Perhaps the real truth is, Aoba, that you were feeling nostalgic.' Ren retorted playfully as he flipped open the glossy pages of the magazine where the adoring faces of all breeds of puppies gazed lovingly back up at him. Small, cute, and fluffy. '…I used to be like this.' Touching his long fingers to one page, Ren pressed his fingertip to the image of a puppy whose paw was raised up, as if to hold it.

Feeling a nudge on his arm Ren glanced up from the magazine and to Aoba’s slightly worried face.

'Ren,' Aoba said, 'It's just a magazine.'

'Do you sometimes wish I had retained the fur?'

'Hehe. You're perfectly fluffy as you are!' As though to prove his point Aoba reached up and ruffled Ren's hair, disturbing the natural gentle wave of it. The touch of his hand made Ren smile, his momentary doubts swept away.

'Thank you, Aoba. For accepting me.'

Placing his magazine to the side, Ren leaned forward and cupped Aoba’s cheeks in his palms, bringing their foreheads together. He could feel the soothing warmth of Aoba’s skin against his own, felt the softness against his palms. His hands were no longer the small paws that he used to place on these very cheeks, but were now large enough to hold him properly, the tips of his fingers dancing in the blue mist of Aoba’s hair. Just touching like this was a miracle he never thought to have, yet he always found himself hungry for more.

'Aoba…' Ren sighed, feeling the unstoppable pull between them.

Without giving him a chance to reply, Ren dipped his lips against his in a light kiss. He wanted to be content with just that, a simple display of affection, but already he could feel the stirring of something more powerful in the pit of his belly. Even as he took his lips away in a futile attempt at resistance, he found himself lured back for another more indulgent kiss.

'Aoba… I'm sorry.' He whispered as he claimed his lips again, his moist tongue darting out to drag sensuously along the plump bud of Aoba's bottom lip before catching it carefully with his fangs and tugging it lightly outwards, revelling in the sound of Aoba's heated whimper.

'R-Ren,' Aoba protested meekly when his lips were freed, 'It's… the middle of the afternoon-'

'I'm sorry, Aoba. I cannot help myself.' Ren apologised sincerely, his forehead creasing as he furrowed his brows.

'But we only did it just this morning….Nhn!'

Ren cut him off with a passionate kiss, crushing their mouths together with a fierceness that stole both their breaths away.

His fingers weaved into the silken tresses of Aoba’s hair, locking them together and leaving Aoba nowhere to run as he snaked his tongue inside his mouth. He curled it round, tasting the faint remnants of the mint gum Aoba always chewed after their lunchtime meal. He never used to chew gum, but for some reason now always insisted on keeping his mouth fresh after every meal.

'…Ah…' Aoba gasped pleasurably as he parted his lips wider, melting his body against Ren's.

'Aoba…' Ren whispered hotly as he pulled back, lips swollen from the intensity of the kiss. He unravelled his fingers from Aoba's hair and, trailing a finger down his toned torso, played at the buckle of his belt.

'…Well, you've already started.' Aoba mumbled, looking to the side with flushed cheeks.

'Mhm.' Ren nodded, taking that as the permission he sought, and skilfully unlatched the buckle of Aoba's belt. He could already see the strain of fabric, pressed his fingers over it teasingly as he pulled Aoba into yet another kiss.

'Ah…R-Ren…'

'…I want to touch you, Aoba.'

'W-Wait a sec, Ren…' Aoba whispered hotly, pressing his palm over Ren's fingers. '

'Aoba.' The name was his mantra as Ren took his mouth off of his and brought it down to the nape of his neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh. He loved the sound Aoba made when his fangs pierced the surface of his skin, never enough to draw blood, just enough for him to feel the electric sparks it induced. Ren knew he felt it all; he knew from the way his back arched into him, his body tensing as the pleasure pulsed inside him. He knew it as strongly as if they still shared a single mind.

'Ren.'

Aoba’s sudden tone made Ren’s biting kisses stop. He withdrew from his neck, opening his eyes to see the glimmering gold of his lover’s. He stared into them, unable to pull free from the thick honey of Aoba’s gaze. ‘Come back to me. I’m calling you out of there. Come inside.  _Come back to me_.’

~

'He said wait.'

When the feeling of tripping up on stairs subsided along with the sudden consuming darkness, Ren was instead hit by the powerful sensation of… returning home. Opening his eyes he found himself laying face down on familiar ground.

It was dark and murky, a stream of blue tinted light coming from somewhere – he was still trying to focus, to get his bearings, so it was difficult to tell exactly what was what. There was no sound, an endless blanket of silence. Until he heard that voice again.

'He said wait. Or have you so easily forgotten the restraints that bound you?'

That voice.

Blinking away the haze, Ren’s vision began to slowly focus. He was still laying face down, and, turning his head slightly, he was able to see the pair of scuffed trainers and the hem of baggy, worn out jeans.

'Desire…' Ren murmured groggily. He was trapped in the feeling of being shrunk down, confined into a small space. As a result his limbs felt heavy and his mind clouded, making movement difficult - it had been so long since he felt this way, since he felt confined.

'Restraint. Now the formalities are out the way, why don't we revert to our common names,  _Ren_?’

'…I don't recall-'

'Of course you wouldn't. It's Sly Blue. I adopted our old Rhyme name. It's not fair that only you have a name, after all.'

'Understood.' Ren said plainly. Feeling as though he had gained enough strength he pushed himself up from the ground, only to find the rubber sole of Sly Blue's shoe pressing him back down.

'I didn't say you get up, dog.' His tone was harsh and unforgiving as was his foot, and with surprising strength behind it, Ren collapsed back down. 'You're so fucking disobedient these days, Ren. You always used to ignore me, but you're ignoring Aoba now, too.'

'Why have you…brought me back in here?' Ren asked, wanting to cut the unpleasant chatter. He didn't like being in here any more – here, inside Aoba's mind. It frightened him.

He was afraid of it.

He was scared he wouldn’t make it back out. He was scared of losing his physical body, the arms he used to hold Aoba, the fingers to caress, the lips to kiss.

He knew now what the faint blue light was; it was their memories. Even without seeing it he knew the light was generated by a screen-like wall of images all around them, with them in the centre of it. This was Aoba’s mind, this was the space they once shared.

'You were never a man of many words, Ren.'Sly Blue spat down at him, his foot still upon Ren's shoulder. 'What's wrong? I finally get a chance to talk to you and you want to leave.'

'What did you want to say?'

'Oh, I have so much to discuss with you.' Taking his foot away, Sly instead nudged at Ren's chest with the tip of his shoe. 'You can get up. But only on all fours.'

'…What will you do should I refuse to play along?' Ren said quietly. He was irritated, but intimidated. More than anything he was scared. If Sly Blue had the power to bring him here, then he surely…

'I will not let you out again.'

…had the power to keep him.

He had no choice.

Nodding without a word, Ren moved slowly from the floor until he knelt on his hands and knees, head bowed low to stare at the shoes in front of him. He didn’t want to look at anything else.

'Good boy. So it seems you still have a basic idea of command and obey,' Sly Blue said tauntingly, 'Thank fuck you haven't forgotten everything.'

'What did you want to talk about?'

'Oh, really. I've decided this is much more fun. I think it's about time you relearned your manners, Ren.'

'What do you mean?'

'So many questions,' Sly Blue sighed, 'Aoba was asking you to wait. You've become far too independent, Ren. You don't listen to what you're being told. So I'm going to train you to be the good boy you once were.'

'…You promise to let me return when you are finished?'

'I promise.'

Biting his lip nervously, Ren knew he had no choice.

His disobedience would mean his future here was secured. Sly Blue would never let him go. However, if he played the game, however small there was still a chance he would be permitted to return to his own body. Obedience was his best chance.

Reluctantly, Ren agreed to the terms. ‘Very well. I will do as you say.’

'Good boy.' Sly Blue sounded sarcastically pleased. 'Let's start with some basics. Kneel.'

With a little hesitation, Ren moved himself back into a kneeling position.

'Beg.'

Another hesitation. Ren lifted his arm and held out his open palm.

'Good enough. You've been a good sport so far, Ren. I think you deserve a treat.'

'Thank you.' Ren murmured, his response curt.

He refused to look up from the pair of shoes in front of him. He did not want to give Desire, the self-named Sly Blue, the satisfaction of having him look up to him. His pride was already being walked over, his vulnerability exposed and toyed with.

The relationship between Desire and Restraint was naturally corrosive. Two opposing factions occupying the same space, they bickered and fought with each other at every turn. They pulled in opposite directions; one fighting for the pleasure of indulgence and instant gratification while the other pursued more sensible, long-term investments. The hare and tortoise, as it were.

'Don't thank me yet.' Sly Blue took a leisurely step forward, closing the gap between them effortlessly. 'You can follow basic commands – kneel, beg – but you struggle when being told to  _wait_. I’m going to teach you to obey the command wait, Ren.’

'What are-' Ren's words faded into the abyss as he heard the echo of a belt buckle unlatching. However long ago it was – a few minutes, maybe an hour now – Ren had been unbuckling Aoba's jeans. He had been swept along on the promise of pleasure, losing his senses as he drowned in the ocean of his lust for Aoba. He lost all his sensibility, his self-control and his reason when it came to that one person. He was unable to focus on anything in particular as he breathed in the sweet scent of his skin, his ears bathed in the luxury of those gentle sighs and whimpers.

But right now he was hyper aware, hearing the faint buzz as a zipper was pulled down, followed by the rustle of fabric.

'Do you remember,' Sly cooed, 'How Aoba used to place a doggie treat on your nose? Do you remember how he balanced it there, chuckling like a fucking idiot, as he made you wait to eat it?'

'…I recall those times, yes.'

'How he used to treat you like a real dog?' Sly continued. 'Why don't we try something similar? I have something right here for you, Ren.' Sly Blue cupped his hand around the back of Ren's head, holding him still as he brought his hips forward.

In a flash Ren realised what was going to happen. He steeled himself against it, tightening his lips and tensing his muscles as the tip of Sly’s exposed, hard cock nudged against his cheek. He closed his eyes, praying for it to soon be at end.

Sly Blue had a history of behaving like this. Always taunting, enticing Ren, doing all he could to break the chains he kept tightly around himself. This was just one of those moments, he told himself.

Yet this time was different.

Sly Blue carried the same intoxicating scent as Aoba, a scent Ren never knew existed before. It drifted across his senses as Sly Blue moved his cock around, pressing it firmly into his face, nudging at his lips insistently.

'How strange. You always open your mouth and suck hungrily on Aoba's dick when he let's you have it. Ah – maybe it's because you don't think of me as Aoba yet?'

Ren swallowed the hard lump in his throat, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck prickle at the implication of what was being said to him.

'Look at me.'

Ren ignored him, keeping his eyes firmly closed. He didn’t want to see.

He didn’t want to see.

'I said look at me, _dog_.’ Sly Blue’s grip on Ren’s hair tightened, yanking his head back. He could feel the pain shoot throughout his skull, making his eyes water and his teeth clench, baring his fangs.

If he looked it would be the end of him.

He sounded the same, he smelled the same – he would surely look the same, too. And that sweet was something Ren would not be able to resist. He would not be able to differentiate him from Aoba.

But with so much hanging in the balance, Ren’s obedience had to be absolute.

Slowly, as he felt the slick moisture of Sly Blue’s precum drip onto his lip, Ren cracked open his eyes. It was with the heavy burden of defeat that he finally looked up to the taunting face of the victor, and Sly Blue was every bit the crowned king he wanted to be.

His lips curved upwards in a sadistic grin, his eyes narrowing into slits as they honed in on Ren’s face, and the chuckle that he let out only crushed his prey further.

'Now there's a good boy.' Sly Blue said, enjoying his moment to the fullest. Ren could see it written all over his face; Aoba's pleasant features contorted with the ugliness of Sly Blue's conceit. Yet Ren was victim to it, seeing only as far as he wanted to. Not the ugliness but the sweet, kind features he fell for. He glanced down to the cock that pressed against him, painting his lips in a milky white, and he felt his mouth become slick with saliva.

'You want it now, don't you?' Sly Blue said, though it was more of a rhetoric.

As much as he wanted to deny it, as much as he wanted to turn his face away and defy the grip that held him, Ren felt far hungrier to wrap his lips around him and suck. He was still caught up in the moment with Aoba, burning in his own body’s heat, still longing for the satisfaction only Aoba could give him.

But this was not Aoba.

And yet it was him. It was the side Aoba suppressed, the side that harboured all his pent up desires and indulgences. This was the manifestation of years of quiet but vehement denial. This was his other side, the side he never let anyone see.

Anyone but Ren. For Ren had seen every last part.

Making a noise of protest from the back of his throat to avoid opening his mouth, Ren stared up defiantly at the face masquerading as his lover.

When the blue brows furrowed and the self-confident smirk fell leaving behind nothing more than a snarl, Sly Blue tugged harder still on Ren’s hair. ‘I see you found your sense of restraint again. I can see the turmoil in your eyes, Ren. I can see the struggle – go on, I’ll let you have a taste. Take it.’

'Nhn-!' Ren half-growled, trying to move his lips away. Inside himself he could feel the sickening sensation of himself unravelling, pulled apart by Sly Blue's words, one tug on a stray strand of string that were his nerves and his resolve would surely crumble.

Because this was Aoba.

There was no denying that, and Ren knew it as well as Sly Blue did. They were all one and the same, sharing the same echo of emotions between them.

'Give it up, Ren. I know how much you want it.' Sly Blue paused, letting his words sink in. 'Doesn't it smell nice? Don't you want to lick up my precum and wrap your lips around me? Just like you always do.' He dropped his voice to a softer tone, quietly manipulating.

Manipulation that was effective. The string had been pulled.

'…Mnf…' Ren opened his mouth, just enough to let his tongue slide across his bottom lip, as the carefully constructed wall inside his mind crumbled to dust. It tasted so good, the salty fluid coating his tongue in a light layer of lasciviousness, a powerful poison that coiled around his loins and seeped into his system. Ren had reached for the forbidden apple offered to him, and with a single bite he was lost to all.

That one taste was all he needed, like fresh blood on a hound’s snout.

He had the taste for desire.

'Good boy. Take your reward, dog.' Sly Blue cooed, his clutch on Ren's hair softening to a soothing stroke.

Ren opened his mouth fully, closing his eyes and lifting his hands to grip Sly Blue’s slender hips as he snaked his tongue down the length of his cock. He moaned in the back of his throat as he tasted the sweat of him, quenching his thirst with every flick of his tongue. He drew his head back only to descend again down the other side, leaving behind a thick coating of his own saliva.

'That feels good, Ren.' Sly Blue breathed huskily, looking down with renewed satisfaction. But Ren barely heard him, concentrating instead as he lavished attention on the crown of his cock.

He curved his lips around the swollen tip, cushioning the sharp point of his fangs. Though he figured Sly Blue would mostly enjoy the pain, Ren wanted to keep it purely pleasurable – for the moment at least. Carefully he pulled each inch into his mouth, letting the texture and taste of Sly Blue’s cock wash over him. It felt identical to Aoba’s in every way.

It twitched, swelling further, as Ren reached the base with practised ease, the tip resting deep in the back of his throat. He held it there a moment before releasing back with a gasp, a trail of sticky saliva still connecting his lips to the head. He glanced up to check Sly Blue’s reaction; he could see the flush of his cheeks and parted lips, and could hear the heavy pants and faint moans of pleasure. And far in to those golden eyes he could see the tainted, twisted love they held for each other. Yet it was only a glance, a fraction of a second before Ren’s eyes widened in shock as he felt the air inside his throat constrict, gagging at the force in which Sly Blue thrust his cock back inside his mouth.

'I didn't say you could stop.' Sly Blue panted, pulsating his hips back and forth, ignoring the desperate grip Ren applied, clawing at his scruffy jeans with his nails in a fight for air.

Ren’s mouth was recklessly fucked in a way Aoba had never done it. He was gentle, his hips only jerking upwards just before he came and never so much that Ren could not handle it. This, now, was verging on painful. His eyes stung with tears and he closed them tightly shut, trying to calm his body as he snatched gasps of air in between each cruel thrust, doing his best not to gag as the swell of Sly Blue’s cock rammed it’s way back down his throat.

'You do it so well,' Sly Blue said, holding onto Ren's head as he fucked his face, 'I can see you're enjoying it. No, no. Don't try and look at me with puppy…ahh….eyes. I bet you're rock hard from this, aren't you?'

'…Nhn….!' Was all Ren could offer in response. The warm tears overspilled his eyes, rolling down his cheeks and dripped onto the floor beneath him, pooling with the saliva already collecting there. His chin was covered in his own drool, unable to hold it as Sly Blue forced his mouth to stay open, forced him to take all of him over and over again.

He didn’t want to think about Sly Blue’s harsh words, he wanted to pretend it was not happening to him. He didn’t want to admit that his jeans had grown steadily tighter around his waist, nor own up to how he felt the small damp patch forming, warm against his skin as his unwilling pleasure seeped out of him. He was hard for it alright, and it shamed him to the bone to know he derived absolute pleasure from this.

It was a side of Aoba he knew of, but never experienced.

He knew Aoba was fully capable of behaving this way – after all, Desire, Sly Blue, were him. But Aoba never let himself fall to this level of depravity, he always kept himself under a degree of restraint. Even with Ren existing as his own person, a remnant of his control remained inside Aoba’s mind. The part that still linked them together, if only faintly. It was the same as how twins had an instinct for the emotions of the other, so too did Ren know of Aoba’s emotions.

So now, as his mouth was ravaged, all Ren could think of was how this was Aoba.

'You don't need to tell me. I can see it.' Sly Blue taunted, lifting his foot. He placed it down gently on the bulge in Ren's pants, carefully moving the sole around and pressing it in, teasing. 'Does that feel good, you horny mutt?'

'Ahn…mff…!' Ren's muffled moans spilled out, a fire burning in his cheeks as Sly Blue exposed his vulnerability, rubbing against his hardness with his foot. Ren's pride went up in heated flames as he felt himself slip lower, perhaps intoxicated in this realm dominated by Desire, losing his hold on his sanity as he secretly longed to feel greater pleasure.

'I can feel your dick pressing against my foot, Ren. It's pretty big, isn't it?'

'Uhn…'

Ren could feel Sly Blue’s grin without even looking.

'You like fucking poor Aoba's ass with this, do you? No use denying that – I've seen you both.' Sly Blue pressed his foot down and in a moment the pleasure was gone, leaving behind a crippling but momentary pain before he lifted his foot off again, 'Tell me, Ren. Have you ever thought to feel Aoba's dick inside you?' With that Sly Blue finally pulled his drenched cock from Ren's mouth, looking down on him as he coughed and gasped to fill his lungs with fresh air.

'It doesn't matter if you have or not. You're going to get it.' Sly Blue carried on, not caring for Ren's answer. He didn't even seem to glance at the nervous expression on his face, either.

In an instant Ren’s mouth went dry, even as he wiped the excess drool from his chin ‘N-No… this is enough…’

'Who says? I want to stick my dick in you, and you're going to let me. Now.' Moving around him, Sly Blue moved out of Ren's field of vision. And then he felt the sole of his shoe colliding with the space between his broad shoulders, knocking him off his knees and onto the ground. His left cheek hit the ground, sending sparks flying in front of his eyes.

'Uh…' Ren groaned in pain.

'Perfect. Just how I wanted you. It seems fitting to fuck the dog in doggystyle, doesn't it?' Sly Blue purred, and Ren felt his hands grabbing at the hem of his jeans. Here, in Aoba's mind, Ren's form shed the appearance he inhabited in the 'real world', and instead took on his Rhyme form. His muscles rippled with tension as he knelt bent over, head resting on the ground as he tried to gather his wits. He didn't really register that Sly Blue had already unbuckled his belt from behind and was in the midst of tugging his jeans down just below the curve of his ass, at least not until he spoke.

'There. Now relax, dog. I'm going to make this feel good for you.'

'N-No…!' Ren protested as he felt the cheeks of his ass part in Sly Blue's small hands. They felt warm and a little clammy against his skin, the fingertips gripping the soft flesh of his ass ever so slightly. Then he felt the steady breath brushing over him, and he already knew exactly what Sly Blue had planned. It was something Ren revelled in, begging Aoba and wondering why he was so reluctant to let him do it. He always felt good, though, of that Ren was certain.

But now, faced with having it done to him, Ren suddenly understood Aoba’s hesitation. It was embarrassing in the least; to know Sly Blue was looking at him  _there_ , all his attention focused on that one, intimate part of his body.

'…Ungh…!' Ren let out a strangled cry, his head snapping back and teeth gritting together as Sly Blue's hot tongue dragged over his entrance in a playful flick.

'Mhm…' Sly Blue murmured, 'Good boy.'

Ren’s body shuddered as Sly Blue’s tongue circled over him, moistening his entrance in a thick coating of saliva. It was a peculiar sensation to have another’s tongue dance over such an area, and such a sensation Ren never thought to experience himself. His pleasure came from pleasing Aoba, after all.

'How does it feel?'

'…We…ird…' Ren panted through clenched teeth, another gurgled moan leaking into the air as he felt the tip of Sly Blue's tongue breach his opening, snaking inside him. In a moment his lips were pressed to him and the thickness of his tongue inched further inside, slowly stretching him out.

His fingers gripped the hard ground, finding no purchase as he slipped ever further into the intoxication, losing himself in the maze of pleasure Sly Blue had released him into.

'But you like it.' Sly Blue mused, and Ren could hear the smirk of triumph on his lips.

His hard cock dripping, all Ren could do was cling to the raft of his sanity, stranded in this ocean of ecstasy. He was torn between two points, slowly feeling his restraint ebbing away, eroded by the unforgiving waves that crashed upon his shore with every lash of Sly Blue’s tongue.

It fucked him now, thrusting in and out before changing the rhythm to swirl around his insides, tasting him fully. All the things Ren did to Aoba, experimenting with speed and force, were now being done to him. The reversal of roles was hard to fathom, leaving Ren feeling as though he climbed a rocky mountain, his footing giving way every few steps. Nothing felt firm and nothing felt solid any more, all could change in an instant.

'…Ao…' Ren began to moan, pushing his hips reluctantly back to meet the hot tongue inside of him, 'Sly…'

'Such a horny dog.' Sly Blue's tongue withdrew and in it's place came the first finger, circling around him before pushing into him, using the saliva to ease the way. Surprisingly it didn't hurt, but wriggled into the tight space easily enough. He was already loose, then, his body hungrily opening up to welcome more of Sly Blue. He wanted it; he wanted something thicker, more destructive.

'…M-Mo…'

'Hm? What's that, mutt? Speak up or I can't hear you.'

Ren swallowed hard. The sweat was beading on his forehead, glided down his cheeks and glistened across his back where his muscles strained to contain him. He was still fighting, albeit a lost fight.

'More…' He breathed, and the rush of euphoria that cascaded over him was dizzying. He felt the chain around him break, the clatter of imaginary metal echoing loudly in his mind.

'Demanding.' Sly Blue replied simply, and answered more elaborately by withdrawing his finger a little too forcefully. 'I know what you want.'

'…Hah…'

'Come on, then. Make like a good boy and beg me for it.'

'Wh-What?' Ren stuttered.

'Beg me to fuck you.'

'…I…' Ren's brows knotted together and he hung his head, weighed down by the shame of it all. There was no use fighting it now. He could feel how much his body  _craved_  this. He was already missing the way Sly Blue’s tongue and finger filled him. So when his mouth started to utter the words, he tried not to think too hard about what he said. ‘Please…’

'You can do better than that. Doesn't the doggie want his bone?' To emphasise his point Sly Blue began to rub the tip of his hardened cock against Ren's twitching hole, teasing it with gentle and precise pushes that were just enough to coax his body open again, not enough to satisfy the need.

'Please… I want…. I want you….to….'

'Say it.'

'I want you to… f-…fuck me…'

'Good dog.' Sly Blue replied enthusiastically.

Ren’s request was granted.

His cheeks held firmly apart by Sly Blue’s cruel grip, Ren could do nothing but receive him. He felt the thickness of Sly Blue’s cock as it entered him, slowly at first, sinking each inch into him until all of him was sheathed in Ren’s ass.

The tightness was suffocating, the air squeezed from Ren’s tortured lungs as he gasped and fought to breathe, the overwhelming fullness consuming him. His eyes watered, widened in shock and fear.

'Ah…God damn, Ren. Loosen up.' Sly Blue grunted, slapping the round curve of Ren's ass. 'Oh, did you like that? You tightened even more.'

'D-Don't…' Ren began to say, digging up the strength to speak, '…Talk…like that…'

'Why not? Does it feel dirty, Ren? Do you feel dirty, knowing that I licked and fingered your ass, and am now going to fuck it?'

'Sly…'

'Does it make you feel like a dirty, horny mongrel? Are you getting off on it? I've only got my dick resting in you yet your ass is sucking it so hungrily into you. Look. Even if I pull it out slightly your slutty ass sucks it back in.'

Ren’s pride was smashed to pieces. Like a hammer to glass, Sly Blue swung and shattered every single part with his words. They cut like knives tipped with poison.

Because it was all true.

Ren’s cock violently twitched, precum oozing from his tip, plentiful in it’s bounty. He couldn’t stop the flow spilling onto the floor as Sly Blue’s cruel words tainted him. It was all painfully true. Ren was impossibly hard and panting wildly, desperate for the fucking Aoba never gave him, the one he never knew he wanted.

Perhaps there was something more powerful at work beyond Sly Blue’s thrusts, his cock carving it’s way into Ren’s ass over and over.

The years of tension between him and Sly Blue were slowly being let out, worked out. All the arguing, the disagreements, the bickering. Year upon year of battling for supremacy, to be the one Aoba listened to.

'It was…ah…always you.' Sly Blue said out loud, reading Ren's thoughts. 'He always…wanted you.' Sly Blue punctuated each word with another thrust of his hips, driving himself as deep as he could in a single swing before withdrawing and slamming in all over again.

'Ah…Sl-Sly… Blue…!' Ren growled, gritting his teeth as he struggled to take the pounding.

'He always looked to you…ah….ah… first.'

'Sl-slow down…ngh…!'

'No. Take it.' Sly Blue hissed, taking his hand from Ren's ass to coil in his hair. He pulled the short spiky strands taught, yanking Ren's head back harshly as he rammed his his forward into him. 'I want you to feel every bit of me…ah… as I claim you. Not him.  _Me_.’

Ren’s body tensed against the pain, rocked on an unforgiving rhythm set by Sly Blue. He was just a receiver now, a vessel into which Sly Blue was pouring all his frustrations. Frustrations that Ren understood. To see the one who love – no, the one you adore – gazing at another with eyes never meant for you. Ren knew that feeling of despair, of utter hopelessness, just as Sly Blue felt it. There was a time when he knew he would never be full enough to love Aoba.

A time when he did not have the body to be what he wanted for Aoba.

In his chest he had the heart, bursting at the seams with his love.

But he had not the arms or legs or lips to express himself.

And all that emotion bubbled up inside him until he broke.

Just as Sly Blue was breaking now.

'Look,' Sly Blue breathed, 'Look at these images. I stare at them everyday. Every…nhn… single fucking day. Watching from in here as you two make your lives together. Ahh…what about… what about me?'

Opening his eyes, peering through the haze, Ren saw what Sly Blue was referring to.

The wall of images, of memories, all around them. They bathed together in the faint blue glow of them, a million different scenes of happiness and love. They did not just emanate light, however, but a gentle warmth that pulled on Ren’s heart.

The memories were him and Aoba, of course. Together, sharing everyday life; washing up, brushing their teeth, shopping. But also the more intimate moments. Of Aoba’s face contorted with passion, of their bodies melted together as they release themselves in perfect harmony, wrapped tightly in each other’s arms.

'Ao…ba…' Ren moaned, and as he thought it more and more images appeared, their private moments shared. His cheeks flushed at the sight of them, his self-consciousness returning. But also a sense of pride swelled in his chest, the knowledge he was the reason why Aoba made those expressions.

'It's okay though… I don't mind.' Sly Blue continued, and Ren knew he was smirking again. 'I don't mind that you two are happy. I just wanted some fun of my own for a change.' His tone was mocking and cruel. 'So, Ren. I want you to entertain me.'

'…H-How…' Ren panted.

'Bark.'

'…What…?'

'Bark. Bark like the dog you are.'

'…No.'

'I said bark.' Sly Blue reached forward and laced his fingers in Ren's silky hair. He caressed the softness with gentle fingertips that suddenly turned viscous, clawing at the tresses and yanking them hard. 'I'll let you come if you do it.'

'…I…' Ren groaned in a sweet, torturous mixture of pleasure and pain, feeling his grip on reality slide ever further into oblivion. It was a tempting offer.

His neglected cock jutted out proudly from his waist, straining with an agonising sweetness that begged for release. At Sly Blue’s proposition he felt his member twitch, silently pleading with Ren to surrender his dignity and give in. Even now he clung to that ideal, the notion of his pride, even as his ass was mercilessly thrust in to, even as he began to seriously consider following through on the demand.

But to bark… like a dog… was it one step too far him?

Or was it more that Ren was so delirious with his surmounting lust that he found himself desperately reasoning with his own consciousness for a way to do it that plagued him?

The fingers in his hair pulled him back at an awkward angle now, forcing Ren’s body to bend and bow, his back arching downwards and pushing his hips out. It was embarrassing to be like that; so open, so vulnerable, but more worrying was the change it caused inside his body. Now, instead of feeling little more than a peculiar sensation as Sly forced his way in and out of him, the tip of his cock was striking a pleasure point, making Ren shudder and moan whenever he felt Sly deep inside him.

'Come on, mutt. I'm making you feel good, now bark.'

'…Woof.' Ren said quietly, the word seeping from his lips dipping into a whine of pleasure.

'Louder.'

'Woof!' Ren said again, mustering as much strength behind it as he could. This was beyond humiliating.

'There's a good dog!' Sly's breathless praise fell on deaf ears as Ren let loose a series of loud noises, each one more realistic than the last, each one like shedding the scales of his humanity in favour of his base instinctive form. 'I'm going… to let you come now.' Untangling his fingers from Ren's hair, Sly Blue instead wrapped them around his cock, smearing the fluid gathering at the tip down the shaft, the sticky thickness easing the friction as he fiercely pumped his hand.

'Ha…..nhn…' Ren bucked his hips, letting his head hang forward as he was released from the painful grasp. His head still tingled with remnants of pain, a reminder of the thin line he trod between the two states.

'Ren…' Sly whispered, squeezing his hand around his cock, '…Come for me.'

As if on command Ren felt the surging tide within him crash down, unleashing a torrent of electric pulses and waves that exploded from between his hips. In a flash of pure white all was forgotten, his body nothing more than a mass of nerve endings rapidly firing with a blissful decadence.

And just at that moment as he spilled his pent-up desire onto the dark floor, Ren’s head flew back, a long, mournful howl cascading from his lips.

’..Ah…that’s it… that’s…fucking it…!’ Sly Blue panted, glueing his hips to Ren’s as he thrust deeply, barely leaving the warmth of his body as he ground into him, pressing his cheek to Ren’s shoulder and closing his eyes as he found his own climax, gave himself into it, the sound of the dog’s cry still echoing in his ears.

That was all he wanted. For Ren to finally lose that stick up his ass, to realise he was no better than him, he who still remained apart of Aoba.

Now that he had achieved all that he set out to do, Sly Blue, satiated at last, pulled himself out and with a chuckle, let go of Ren’s mind.

'Be good to him, dog.'

~

'Ren!' Aoba gasped, feeling himself drop back into his own consciousness. '…What happened…?'

'….You do not remember?' Ren asked, trying to keep his expression as neutral as always. He had woken up a moment prior, to the warm and familiar comfort of their bedroom. The puppy magazine was where he had left it, as though he had never left.

'No…remember what?' Aoba's brows furrowed together, confusion flickering like a shadow upon his face.

'…It does not matter. Aoba, today I would like to try something different.'

'What is it, Ren?'

'Today, I will be what Aoba refers to as “the bottom”.'

'…E-Eh!? Ren! …Seriously?'


End file.
